


Завещание

by Chuck_Doffis, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Doffis/pseuds/Chuck_Doffis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020
Summary: В моей смерти прошу винить Мугивару (чтоб он утонул!).
Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836271
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Завещание

Бродит Бепо по пляжу острова Кури и ищет Ло. Тут волна выносит к его ногам бутылку, внутри которой лежит свернутая в трубочку бумага. Достает он ее и начинает читать:

«В моей смерти прошу винить Мугивару (чтоб он утонул!).

Я, Трафальгар Ло, расформировываю Пиратов Сердца, они вольны делать, что захотят. Мою драгоценную коллекцию монет и гардероб пусть поделят между собой. Свою шапку я дарю Иккаку, а нодати пусть забирает Бепо. Если встретите Бэзила Хокинса — скажите ему, что я не смогу доиграть ту партию в покер. И обязательно оповестите Нами, что я не выплачу долг (пусть побесится).

И последнее: если найдете мое тело — похороните рядом с Корой-сан, на острове Миньон в Норт Блю.

Еще раз виню Мугивару».


End file.
